The present invention relates to shipping containers and, in particular, to systems and methods for providing a shipping container for multiple items that are both fragile and heavy.
Producing segmented filters for smoking devices generally involves utilizing filter rods having the filter segment composition, cutting the filter rods to segments or an appropriate length, and combining the segments in a desired order to achieve a segmented filter rod that can be used for attaching to smokeable substances like tobacco columns. Conventional filter rods for cigarettes typically consist of acetate cellulose, are about 5-8 mm in diameter, about 150 mm long, and about 0.9 g or less in weight. Other filter rods for segmenting generally adhere to the dimensions of the convention filter rods so as to mitigate the need for changes to existing machinery.
In some instances, filter rods may be produced at one location and shipped to a second (typically a different manufacturer) for assembling the segmented filters and, in some instances, the corresponding smoking devices.
Porous masses described herein can be incorporated into smoking device filters and have been shown to reduce, and sometimes significantly reduce, the concentration of contaminants or toxicants in a smoke stream. Porous masses generally include a plurality of binder particles and a plurality of active particles bound together at contact points, which is described in more detail herein. In some instances, porous masses may weigh about 2 to about 5 times more than a comparably sized conventional cellulose acetate filter rod, which may depend on the diameter of the filter rods. Further, porous masses can be fragile and prone to chipping, denting, cracking, and the like, due, at least in part, to the bound nature of the structure and the composition of the binder materials. As such, shipping containers may, in some embodiments, have different strength and design parameters than conventional cellulose acetate filter rods shipping.